Silicon fluids such as oils, gums and gels have been found to possess many beneficial properties such as thermal stability, oxygen permeability, lubricity and good surface release when applied as coatings. Accordingly, these compounds are desirable additives in many formulations such as commercial thickeners, cleaning solutions and cosmetic compositions. Notwithstanding their beneficial properties, however, these silicon compounds are generally immiscible with water, a factor which limits their use in commercially desirable aqueous dispersions. In such cases where silicons have been employed, it has been necessary to include relatively large amounts of a surfactant or surfactant mixture and, in some instances, a stabilizing agent, to overcome the low dispersability and water immiscibility of the silicon compound. The dilution effect of such surfactants and/or stabilizers significantly increases the cost, and in many cases degrades the quality, of the resulting formulation. Also, it has been found that, even with the use of a surfactant, the desired dispersion stability is often lacking. Therefore, it is an aim of research to provide a silicon compound in a water-soluble or water-swellable form, most desirably in a stable particulate state so as to facilitate shipping and handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel silicon water-soluble or water-swellable powder.
Another object of this invention is to provide an economical and commercially feasible process for producing the desired silicon compound.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.